


Imagine- Leo Has a Tantrum!

by GetMeOut



Category: Titanic (1997), sort of not really - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Tantrum, mommy/baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo's been in a bad mood all day. When will this naughty behavior end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine- Leo Has a Tantrum!

**Author's Note:**

> Contains ABDL/Infantilism/Headspace stuff.

Imagine, it's 1997, and you're client, Leonardo DiCaprio, is in a really bad mood. It started as soon as he woke up early in the morning, screaming and wailing for you. All he wanted was have his back rubbed since the way he slept the night before had made his back hurt. You knew it was just the beginning of a long day of screaming and crying.

But the worst one he has is right before he Kate Winslet were to do the scene where Leo's character, Jack, dies. Believe it or not that scene was shot in a kiddie pool! 

Leo was not cooperating. He didn't want to get dressed for the scene, he didn't even want to do the scene! Normally he loved being in the water, but he just didn't want to do anything that day. Not even Kate could get him to lighten up! The director threatens you that he would cut Leo from the movie entirely if you couldn't get him to cooperate.

"Leo, listen," You say, grabbing Leonardo by the shoulder, "You need to do the scene, okay? You gotta be a good boy for me, the director and Katie!"

"No!" Leo stomps his foot. "Don't wanna!"

"You have to, Leo!" You say, starting to get angry. "The director's gonna make us go home if you don't!"

"I wanna go home!" Leo yelled. "I wanna go home an' sleep! I WANNA SLEEP!" He jumps in place, continuing to shout "I wanna sleep!" over and over again. He was making such a scene of himself! During his screaming fit, he slips on some water that had leaked out of the pool behind him, and he falls into the water.

"Leo!" You say, trying to catch him, but he's already fallen into the shallow, cold water.

Leo lands bottom first into the water, getting his pants and some of his shirt wet. Once he's fully in the pool, he whimpers tearfully and starts wailing loudly, splashing around a little in the cold water. "M-Mo-MOMMYYYYYYYY!" He wails, kicking in the water and reaching out to you, "M-mommyyyy-y-yy-yyyyy!"

"Oh, Leo.." You gently lift him out of the kiddie pool, holding him tightly as he clings to you, sobbing and hiccuping into your shoulder. You carry him to his dressing room and sit him down in his chair, beginning to change him. Leo sniffles and whimpers the whole time he's being changed, sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it forcefully once you've taken his shirt off. "Hey, thumb out," You say, grabbing Leo's arm and taking his thumb out of his mouth.

Leo's not dealing with it and starts screaming and crying again, squirming in his chair and hitting his hands on the arms of the chair. "M-mommy-y's m-me-meaaaaan!" You sigh and put his shirt on and let him suck his thumb as you change his pants.

You take off his pants and reveal his cute, puffy diaper. It is wet now, but not because he'd wet it. You change his diaper into a dry one, and Leo's still sucking his thumb and cooing softly, his cheeks tear stained. Once he's in a dry diaper and dry clothes, you take him into your arms and start rocking him gently. Leo's eyelids get heavy as he snuggles against your chest, eventually closing his eyes and falling asleep. You smile and rub his back gently, sitting in the chair and letting him sleep against you, knowing he'd cooperate much better once he wakes up.


End file.
